


Honesty

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Joel - Freeform, Lesbian Character, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, dina - Freeform, dina trying to be a good daughter in law for 3000 words, dina x ellie, ellie williams, ellie x dina, joel miller, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Joel's cold attitude toward Dina causes Ellie and Dina to devise a plan to get Joel to like her.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Honesty

Few things in the world genuinely got under Dina’s skin. Dina was always visibly unbothered by most things. But there was something that got to her more than anything, and that was the fact that Joel didn’t like her.

Joel, as everyone knew, was always very cold and dry. There was nothing you could say that would faze him. He was among the most intimidating presences in all of Jackson. Tommy, his brother, on the other hand, was open and welcoming, while Joel was forbidding and closed off. And although Dina respected him greatly for being her girlfriend’s adoptive father, she couldn’t disregard the frustration she felt towards him.

Ellie and Dina had been an item for nearly half a year; they had dated all the way through the spring and summer months, and Joel only found out just as summer began. Ever since, he became very quiet and distanced from Dina, barely giving her a second glance whenever she was around with Ellie. It was never more than a few moments he would be around, and he would avoid eye contact with Dina, completely ignoring her presence.

Now, Ellie had tried to get an answer out of him as to why he was so reserved now with Dina. He never took much interest in Ellie’s friends. But with Dina, it was worse somehow. Ellie had told her that it was just because he’s overprotective, and tried to assure her that he would come around eventually. Dina didn’t know who Ellie was trying to convince more: Dina or herself.

“I don’t get him,” Ellie said, the words emerging through a hefty sigh. “Every time I try talking to him, he shoots it down.”

“Is it just because of me?” Dina’s voice dropped gently; the disappointment laced in her voice.

“No,” Ellie’s response was quick, frantic. Her hands found place on Dina’s shoulders in reassurance. “No, D, that’s not it. I don’t know what it is.” She admitted sympathetically. “I’ll find out, I promise.” 

“It’s okay, El,” Dina sighed, trying to reassure her clearly distressed girlfriend. “I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.”

It was then that an idea struck her. Like a bolt of lightning, it spread throughout her nerves and prompted her face to rise. Ellie’s confused look shook Dina out of her trance. Any time Dina had ever come over to Ellie and Joel’s house, Joel was never home. More often than not, the pair would opt to spend time with each other at Dina’s house to preserve their privacy. 

“What if I came over for dinner one night?” Dina suggested brightly. “While Joel is actually home.” Ellie’s face lifted a little, and Dina continued. “He’s never home when I come over, so what if he actually got to meet me and talk to me? Maybe then he’ll open up?”

“That actually sounds like a good idea.”

“Does it?” She grinned back at her girlfriend who smiled in agreement.

“Okay, so, here’s the plan,” Ellie sat on the arm of the couch adjacent to the one Dina sat on. The house buzzed quietly as Ellie spoke of an elaborate plan that consisted of inviting her over without telling Joel until the same morning, disabling him from leaving the house. He would have to be a good host and cook for them; he couldn’t leave them alone, especially not if Ellie begged him. 

She would tell him that she really wanted to make a good impression, and she really wanted her to feel welcomed and special. Joel could never resist her, and Ellie knew that. Dina would come over that night, and they would both try and engage in a conversation with him. That was the entire plan, and Ellie wasn’t taking no for an answer, especially not from Dina.

So, the next night, Dina found herself knocking on Ellie and Joel’s door with a fancy shirt and a knee-length skirt, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a covered bowl of salad in the other.

Her heart was racing when she heard the subtle click of the lock turning, and braced herself to meet with a cold, hard gaze and a bearded scowl that could kill anyone. But she was only met with the smiling baby face of her girlfriend. 

She was dressed in a typical flannel, except buttoned up nicely, unopened, up to the collar. A black shirt was present underneath. She wore a black shirt of some kind underneath. Her hair was slicked back into her usual bun, with the same strand of hair hanging just to right of her face. It looked darker than normal, though, and Dina concluded that it had been recently wetted and dried from a shower.

The smell of something baking in the oven hit her in the face as the door opened. Upon seeing her girlfriend, she felt immediate relief. Her heart still raced gently from the stress of their plan, but she was admittedly much calmer as she greeted Ellie with a kiss.

“Hey, baby,” Ellie’s soft, raspy voice filled Dina with warmth. She quickly reached out to take the bowl of salad from her. “You brought flowers?” she asked with the sweetest tone in her voice.

“Well, yeah,” The shakiness of her voice was all too obvious for her liking. Ellie visibly took note of it, but she chose not to point it out.

“Joel’s in the kitchen, the big pot pie is almost ready,” she said, opening the door wider to let her step in. “Make yourself at home, madam.” She bowed jokingly to her as she walked in. 

Dina rolled her eyes and walked in. The living room was neat and tidy, the smell from the kitchen coming right from down the hall. She could hear the light footsteps against tile, the clanging of plates and silverware following. Dina had to take a deep breath, finding herself much more nervous than she had expected to be upon entering.

Her girlfriend watched her with wonder – she’d never seen Dina so flustered and anxious before. The usual confident demeanor had completely vanished.

“It’s gonna be okay,” her whisper came with Ellie’s hands gripping her shoulders, much like she had the day before. Dina always found it comforting. “He’s in a good mood. Once he gets to know you, he’s gonna love you. I promise.” She paused, studying the look on her face. “Who doesn’t love you? It’s impossible not to.” Flush came to Ellie’s cheeks as she spoke.

Relief and tranquility broke through the floodgates and washed over her like a wave of water during high-tide. There was nothing Ellie could say that didn’t bring her to a state of peace. Warmth buzzed through her and she could do nothing but smile and lean in to place a sweet kiss against those lips. 

“Okay,” she whispered against Ellie.

“Good,” Ellie murmured back, that smile just so intoxicating and contagious. “Joel!” she shouted suddenly, backing away from her girlfriend’s face. “Dina’s here!”

“I’m in here,” Joel’s deep, hoarse voice echoed throughout the house as he called back to her.

Dina took a deep breath and Ellie led her to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Joel was busy at work with taking a large pie out of the oven, a plate of roasted potatoes already ready on the counter beside him. The table was set, aside from the food that Joel was quickly readying. After placing the pot pie down on the counter, with a hefty sigh, he turned to face the girls standing patiently in the doorway.

“Joel,” Ellie took a deep breath as she introduced, a slight clasp of her hands accentuating her anxiety. “This is Dina, the girl I told you I’ve been seeing.” Dina forced herself to make direct eye contact with the hovering man. “She brought us salad and flowers!” She threw in cheerfully, nervously, as the awkward silence quickly set in.

The hard gaze watched her intently. “Nice to meet you, Dina.” His voice was like ice, and it chilled Dina to the bone. “That was nice of you.” He took the bowl of salad from Ellie’s arms and placed it on the dinner table. 

Ellie’s chest was heaving under her flannel, but she was silent. Joel brought the rest of the food to the table, and Ellie led her girlfriend over to the table, pulled out her seat to allow her to sit, and then took her own seat. Setting down the rags and bowls he used to cook, Joel followed them, taking his seat right after. Dina and Ellie had waited for him to sit, and once he did, he glanced at them and proceeded to take a chunk of the pie from the tin, placing it next to two roasted potatoes he took from the pan. He looked curiously at the garden salad before taking a big forkful of it with the salad tongs. 

Watching Joel take some of the salad she made had to have been one of Dina’s most agonizingly fearful moments, maybe in all her life. She never felt such an overwhelming feeling of anxiety at the idea of judgment than she did in that moment. Dina was never afraid of being judged – she was herself to the fullest extent, and it was something Ellie constantly expressed as being one of her most attractive features. But for one of the first times in her life, she was genuinely scared of judgment from Joel.

Ellie followed suit, taking a large amount of salad onto her plate and smiling sweetly at Dina, baring those perfect teeth in the most heartbreaking way. Dina’s heart turned to a soft mess, her mind faltering as she reached for a cut of the pot pie. 

She watched Joel take the fork full of salad into his mouth and began chewing slowly, promptly. After a moment of silence, his eyebrows bounced in surprise and he hummed as he took another mouthful. Relief swept her away. Ellie watched Joel’s pleasant reaction and smiled down at her plate as she continued to chew gently on one of the leaves.

“Mmm,” Ellie purred as she swallowed the salad. “This is great, D, thanks for bringing my favorite over. You’re the best.” When Dina cocked her head in confusion, Ellie winked frantically with wide eyes, and just as Joel moved to look at them, she skillfully picked up on it and stopped immediately.

Dina caught on quickly with Ellie’s game.

“Oh, of course,” Her response was as sweet as she could make it, the words burning off her tongue at how exaggerated they were. “Anything for you.”

Cocking an eye to Joel’s direction, he barely glanced. She could only hope there was a positive reaction from him, even if it was silent. They continued to eat, an awkward air sitting on their chests. Dina desperately wanted to break the quiet, cut through the stillness like a hot knife through butter, but with Joel sitting right across from her, she was rendered speechless.

“So, Joel,” the exaggeration over the big man’s name exposing the nervousness behind her voice. “Dina’s been dying to meet you, you know.”

One eyebrow raised slowly at his daughter. “Has she?” There was almost doubt hidden in that deep voice.

“Yes, I have,” Dina answered cheerfully, hoping he didn’t hear the very audible gulp she took before replying. “Honestly, I never knew how to approach you.”

The sugar-coating and insecurity and the nervousness was starting to get old for Dina. Her usual demeanor of confidence, honesty, and directness was starting to shine through the gray clouds like overwhelming sunshine. Ellie picked up right away, and nudged Dina’s leg with her own in a fruitless effort to keep her under the waves.

“No offense,” Dina’s deep breath wasn’t audible this time. “You’re kind of terrifying.”

Ellie gaped at Dina, who completely ignored her gaze, and watched Joel carefully. He slowly moved his head to look at her, eyebrows raised in surprise. The glass of water at his lips didn’t move, it just hung upon thin, bearded lips motionlessly.

Suddenly, a chuckle escaped from his throat, painting the edges of his glass in a warm fog from the closeness of his breath. 

“Terrifying, huh?”

His question echoed in Dina’s head like thunder. She didn’t let the anxiety grip her, though. She only continued to poke.

“You don’t look like you’re exactly the easiest to talk to,” she replied, the challenging tone in her voice masked with a firmness that even she herself couldn’t place what it was.

Another chuckle. Dina’s heart was racing deeply in her chest. She forced herself to ignore the flabbergasted looks she was receiving from the redhead on her right. Joel shot her an amused look.

“You don’t seem it either,” he shot back. As much as her mind tried fooling her into believing the comment was malicious, the grin plastered on his face told her otherwise. He took another large bite from his food. “So, Dina. Where you from? I reckon you don’t originate from around these parts.” Leaning back in his seat, he watched her curiously.

“Michigan,” she told him. “Detroit. There used to be a quarantine zone over there.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see Ellie watching wondrously, silently, taking in the scene of Joel getting along with her girlfriend for the first time since they began dating.

“That got overrun, didn’t it?” Joel’s eyes narrowed as he asked her, the movement completely innocent and inquisitive. 

“Yeah,” she replied with a sigh. “Didn’t take very long for the whole thing to get wiped out. The guards there, they weren’t very trained and they really didn’t give a shit. I wasn’t the only kid left there. I got picked up by a couple of scavengers, we stumbled upon here, and voila. I’m sitting in your kitchen, eating your delicious food.”

Joel gave a surprised but understanding nod. “I take it you know how to use a gun then, huh?”

Dina nodded simply. “Yes sir, I do.”

It was then that Ellie’s voice chimed in. “She once took out a whole horde by herself. I damn near died that day.” She recounted the time that they were sent out on patrol to a school a few miles out from Jackson, where they were ambushed by clickers and runners trapped inside a classroom they’d stumbled into. “She saved my fucking ass.”

“Ellie,” he snapped. “Mouth. We have company.” His warning was menacing, but Ellie just rolled her eyes and continued.

“She had a magnum and a .22, but she whipped the damn pistol out of her holster and took them out one by one,” she continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “I was stuck between the desk and the door and she kicked their asses one at a time and I had enough time to get away.”

Joel turned his head slowly towards her, brow raised again. “That true?”

“Yeah, it’s true.”

Humming as he turned away, he shook his head. “That’s impressive.”

Dina gave his side profile a curt nod before continuing to eat gently. When silence fell over them again, it was much more comfortable. Less tension hung over them now that they had talked.

“You seem like a very honest person,” Joel interrupted, staring up at her with his head lowered towards the food on his plate. “Are you?”

“Brutally,” Ellie muttered, prompting a glare from the shorter girl beside her. 

Joel’s voice raised ever so slightly. “Was I askin’ you?” he demanded, shutting Ellie up right away. He turned back towards Dina with a small but visible grin as she continued to talk.

“Yeah, I’m pretty honest,” Dina admitted. “Sometimes when I shouldn’t be.”

“Got that right,” Ellie murmured again, Dina kicking a swift one against her left shin. 

“You seem it,” Joel noticed. “So, you’ll be honest with me if I ask you anything?” he proposed, setting his silverware down. All of the blood left Dina, and she watched Ellie stop in her tracks to stare at her adoptive father.

“O-Of course,” Dina’s confidence faltered for a moment.

“You would tell me…” His face neared hers as he slightly moved his seat up, his eyes narrowing as he trailed off his question. “… How my roast potatoes taste, right?”

Both Ellie and Dina both nearly fell over with relief. Releasing on audible exhale of solace, Dina grinned and took a bite of the roasted potatoes.

“They’re good…” Dina began. After a moment or two of letting the taste sit in, she hummed: “Needs more salt.”

Even Joel’s mouth parted slightly in surprise. 

“Wow, you are honest,” he laughed lightly.

“Honestly?” Dina said then, jokingly. “I have to run to the bathroom, so I’ll be back.” She was about to take off, but then peered back at the table. “Uh… which way?”

“Right to the left,” Joel told her with a motion with his hands. 

Dina quickly headed right next door to the small bathroom. She could hear every little noise from the kitchen. It only took a moment for Joel and Ellie’s silence to break between each other.

“So…” Ellie’s soft voice was the first to speak. “What do you think of her? Do you like her?”

“What?” Joel’s confusion was palpable through the thin wall. “Of course, I like her. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh…” She could sense the shock in Ellie’s voice. “You just seemed… I don’t know… Like… you didn’t like her much.”

“Oh, no,” Joel shot down immediately. “I like her a lot. She seems like a good fit for your goofball ass.” He joked. “She’s a keeper.”

The words warmed Dina to the very core. All of her suspicions and past beliefs were completely shattered in one singular blow. It was as if all it took was one statement from one man to change her whole attitude.

With her back and hands to the wall, her listening completely brightened her mood. Hearing Joel call her a keeper and confirm that he believed she was good enough for Ellie and for him and for the family the two made her world flip upside down. Confidence and happiness swelled up in her chest.

So much so, that she completely forgot what she had come into the bathroom for, and started out happily back to the kitchen to continue talking to the pair of survivors eating away at dinner. The two survivors eating dinner she now called her own dinner, the two survivors sitting together peacefully – her own family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
